A 'Common' Break from Studying
by wickedflame49
Summary: A young aspirant to be professionist tries to ease his infinite headaches while he does the study-guide for colledge admission, after stressing on maths; the young man tries to find a distraction. Not knowing that his beloved starter would be there to save him and give him quite a break.


I looked straight at the multiple papers, a notebook and a pencil silently waiting; SO MUCH FRUSTRATION!

* * *

Dark honey brown eyes glared at the waiting materials and the math problems that waited to be solved, sighing and inhaling again, repeating the process a few more times to not loose his head, a pokemon trainer tried not to let a loose scream of frustration as the study guide for the hardest exams of his life waited to be solved and to frustrate his attempts into doing the easy way.

Younger brother to an Elite Four Member of his region, maybe taking her place would've been great; yet again, he never thought such RAT TRAINERS would've made their way to the tournament. And after the trials, he simply reached to a conclusion.

Sitting your ass all your life, waiting to be beaten by a random trainer that will show you that all your life's efforts have been useless, in his point of view, must feel like shit.

And so, with the most promising team he chose to change a course in his career; why don't study and see where it went.

Yet he never thought somebody could torture him with printed paper, a blank notebook and a pencil waiting to be used.

* * *

The tension that my sister placed over me has been frustrating, and with already thirty questions answered and confirmed correct by the last page that contained the answers, I massaged my forehead with my right palm; gently and letting the cold temperature of my palm ease my growing headache. The glare my sister has given me ever since I just arrived to her home to ask for some time to just have a stable work was murderous, her deep wish was to kick me out of the house.

In the silence of the room, I heard the doorknob turning; repairing myself for the screams I'll receive for having the lights on at such an hour in the night; yet I can't get myself but to try and answer this damn test. Some of the subjects went from common plus and minus maths; to the hardest subject that meant Integrated Calculus, the Leibnitz Math problems, just seeing them after I turned the page made me want to just die from a overload of math data.

Feeling clawed paws on my shoulders, my head turned and my eyes met the yellow reptile eyes of sceptile; my starter and the first pokemon I got. Quite a bold one and energetic in battles, like myself it never likes to just stay in one place without doing anything and yet; so unlike me in the way she tries to brag of her power. Voicing her specie's name, I turned to the notebook and the study guide again.

"I'm bored." I bloated while exhaling to emphasize how bored I felt about that study guide, I felt myself ready to explode and just shove it off the window.

Her paws pushed and rubbed my shoulders and upper back, at least she was allowed live in the house while the other members of the team stayed on storage with Professor Birch.

* * *

And again her trainer was tensing while trying to solve things that even for her were complicated, then again; he had a love for things that were unknown. Both were alike and yet he always tried to make the difference by trying to be less bold and more polite, not that she cared.

Sceptile's paws went from her trainer's back to his chest; he leaned on the sofa and sighed loudly.

* * *

It's not everyday when your pokemon massages you. Can they even be placed in the catalogue of animals when they seem to be at least intelligent enough to be equal to us? For that reason I would really like to capture the legendary god of pokemon Arceus and ask that question.

Feeling my dear starter's paws on my chest, I felt a clawed hand get deeper inside and a firm grasp, it made me open my eyes suddenly and see her at my front, her left arm scurried inside my pants and her right one massaging my chest.

* * *

"Sceptile?" Turned on about the fact that his pokemon took the idea of finally doing what in several artworks and even photos various trainers have done with their companions, he closed his eyes and opened them again. He voiced his pokemon's name, to which it earned a harder grasp and his feeling of excitement.

The female pokemon used her leaf-blades to cut what kept her from continuing and her clawed hands tore the clothes from her trainer; and without caring of his permission, she got over him and sealed a deeper bond with her trainer. Earning a surprised gasp from the young man who chose to hug her, she sneaked her tail in between his legs and with the fresh and soft leaves it had.

He settled himself over her when he chose to get them to the bed and over his notebook and study-guide; his lips caressed the pokemon's maw, earning her half-lidded lips and his chance to kiss her.

His back arched and so did hers; trusting uncontrollably into the tighter folds of the female sceptile's sexual canal, there was little time remaining before he ended.

Trusting as fast as he could, and on the verge of collapsing from physical exhaustion, sceptile met his trusts with her speed, and her walls tightened.

Knowing that he won't resist any further, he clutched his dearest pokemon in a tight hug as he came inside her.

Just under his study-guide and notebook, the mixed fluids were leaked; knowing what her plan was sceptile chuckled inwardly, now she'll have her trainer's lust and attention instead of those stupid papers.

* * *

**First Lime!**

**School's been killing me with all these study-guides for college admission, damn.**

**Oh well, I might write another longer one-shot like this one later.**


End file.
